


rock-a-bye baby

by orphan_account



Series: tales of little bo-pete [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Age Regression, CGLRE, Fluff, From under the cork tree era, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Soft Pete, little!Pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story of Patrick becoming Pete's caregiver (these summaries are just getting lazier and lazier).





	rock-a-bye baby

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, idk why any of y'all are back for more of this but ig ill take it ddhskdh
> 
> uh if u have any suggestions for where i could possibly take this series or prompt ideas, just reply with them or message me on twitter (@/detectivewentz). i really appreciate people actually reading and enjoying this series, bc i really enjoy writing it!

Listen, Patrick just went out to grab some food for him and Pete since they were planning to have a movie night on the bus while Joe and Andy stayed in a motel tonight. He wasn't expecting to come back to the bus to a sleeping Pete hanging half out of his bunk with a baby blue onesie on and a pacifier in his mouth while he cuddles with his stuffed bear. Sometimes that's just how life is, isn't it? Only with Patrick's luck.

It's not that Patrick doesn't know what this probably is. Despite his age, he's had some experience with this shit. His ex was really into it and wanted him to be her "daddy," so he did, but he never really cared much for it. It was always too much sex for him, being a fairly romantic person. He doesn't want this to go the same with Pete. Sure, this time they aren't dating, and Pete might not even ask anything of him, but what if he does? He knows Pete wants to date him, and if he ever asked, Patrick wouldn't turn him down. Should he wake him up? Would it be worse of him not to, to just let Pete wake up on his own, Patrick having known what he was doing in the bed the whole time?

"Well, shit," Too late. "I've got some explaining to do, don't I?"

"No, I think I know what's going on."

"Oh," Pete says. "You don't sound too fond..."

Patrick sighs and replies, "It's just bad experience, I guess, it's not like I'm against it or anything."

Wait.

Pete wasn't doing anything even remotely sexual. He was just sleeping. He looked pretty cozy, too. What if this isn't what Patrick thought it was, but something entirely different? What is he supposed to say now, though?

"Umm, well," Pete offers. "I can go change, and we can pretend this never happened?"

"If you want," shrugs Patrick.

"Okay, but, just to clarify, it wasn't anything sexual at all, if that's what you were thinking."

So Patrick was right. It isn't what he thought it was. "Wait. Then what the hell is it?"

"Well," he starts. "If you have experience with all of this, you know what littlespace is, right?"

"Mhmm."

"So it's basically just that, but I don't do anything sexual in mine. For some people it's just a coping mechanism for, like, anxiety and other shit like that, I guess," he glances down to the ground as if he did something wrong. "Does that make sense? I can pull something up on the internet if you want--"

"No, I get it. I totally get it."

"Oh, ok, good. You still wanna pretend this never happened and have our movie night?" Pete smiles, though it obviously isn't genuine.

"Maybe just for tonight," Patrick isn't sure why, but he doesn't want Pete to have to hide this part of himself from him. He wants to be there for Pete all the time, every time he's feeling little, and he wants to take care of him--

Shit. Patrick's admitted to himself that he's in love with Pete already, but now it's really making itself evident. This is bringing him closer to Pete faster than he ever could've expected, and he doesn't want it to stop. Pete looks like he can feel it too. The energy in the room is filled with tension, but at the same time, Patrick has finally broken down one of Pete's barriers, and he's suddenly more vulnerable than Patrick's ever seen him before, but this is exactly what he's always wanted, though never knowingly. Suddenly, all of Pete's walls come crashing down, and his hot whiskey eyes gleam in the artificial light of the bus with wide-eyed innocence.

"So you don't just wanna pretend like you never saw this?" Pete asks in probably the most fragile tone Patrick's ever heard, and he can't say he wants to pretend, because it'd be a lie, and that would hurt him, and he never wants to see Pete hurt ever again.

Patrick wants to tell Pete this but settles instead on a warm smile. "No, I don't, not at all."

At that, Pete's face is buried in his shoulder and his olive-colored arms are embracing him faster than he can blink. "Good," he mumbles, though it's muffled by Patrick's own flesh. "Cause I didn't want to, either."

His cheeks overflow with heat, but that's not what he feels right now. He feels Pete's hands grasping his shirt, never wanting to let him go. He somehow feels Pete's hot breath over his skin, even through his denim jacket. He feels Pete's body pressed close against his own, leaning on him for support. He feels the overwhelming urge to protect Pete. He feels more love for this precious, reckless kid that is apparently older than him in his arms than anything he ever has, and ever will. All he feels is Pete. All he wants to feel is Pete.

"Patrick?" Pete lifts his head up, tearing Patrick from his thoughts.

Patrick looks down at him. "Yeah?"

Pete doesn't say anything more. Nothing more needs to be said. He leans in and brushes his lips against Patrick's, then moves back a little bit, to make sure Patrick wants to do this, and, oh, does he, so Patrick is the one to lean in again and press harder this time. His eyes are squeezed shut, as are Pete's. Neither of them tries to go any further than this, touching at all being enough to satisfy both of them right now.

When Pete leans away again and opens his eyes, everything in them has changed. He's suddenly even more vulnerable and innocent and just small, which Patrick didn't realize could happen before. He's everything that Patrick wants to love, so he pulls him close, and Pete doesn't struggle. He gives into it completely and lets Patrick sit him back down on the bed. "I'll be right back, ok? Just lay down for me."

"M'kay," he whispers, and if Patrick hasn't already fallen head over heels for him, he has now, because his voice is so gentle and tiny when he says even the simplest of things, and Patrick can't bring himself to leave. He was really just planning on grabbing the sippy cup with some apple juice in it that he noticed earlier on the table that he assumes is Pete's, but how can he leave him alone for even two seconds, with his wide, patient eyes and his pacifier between his lips again?

He doesn't get up, instead lies down next to Pete, who snuggles up against Patrick and closes his eyes. Patrick can't stop himself from looking down at him and singing a little lullaby to help him fall asleep. He doesn't open his eyes again after that, so that's a good sign.

After who knows how long of Patrick trying not to fall asleep and almost failing, he manages to wake himself up enough to stand and go up to his own bed to grab an extra blanket for himself. He grabs a random one, and it ends up being the one he uses the least out of all his blankets. His mom bought it for him for his birthday a few years back. It normally just sits at the foot of his bunk, but it works for the night. It doesn't take too long for him to fall asleep with Pete curled up next to him.

When he opens his eyes, Pete's still fast asleep beside him. He's turned away, so he can't see his face, but his breathing is enough to tell that he's out.

Wait a second. Something's off.

Is that-- is that the blanket Patrick took off his bed, wrapped around Pete? And is Pete's blanket that he fell asleep with the night before, on him? How did Pete switch them out in his sleep? Well, Patrick's probably going to let him have it now, because he looks fucking adorable sleeping with that fluffy ocean blanket. It's a blanket for a kid anyway. Pete deserves it.

Pete doesn't wake up too much later than Patrick does. "Morning 'Trick," he rubs his eyes while he enters the bus' kitchenette, where Patrick decided to settle while he drinks some tea.

"Morning."

"Let me have some coffee, then we can talk about last night," Pete says.

"Deal."

After 3 cups of coffee and a shit ton of cereal, Pete finally gets the conversation going. "So does this mean we're dating now?"

Patrick should've known that that's how Pete would start this chat. "Well, uh, if you want to. I'd like it, though?"

"Well, then it's settled. We're officially a thing. Does this also mean... oh, I don't know, you'll be my caregiver?" he asks, though more hesitant this time.

Patrick nods. "Of course I will, Petey," he ruffles Pete's frizzy curls as he walks past to get even more cereal. This isn't something he thinks he'll ever regret, and he wouldn't even believe how right he is.


End file.
